


The way of compensation

by Yesiamhere



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, Apologies, Bondage and Discipline, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Edgeplay, Kinky, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Role Reversal, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesiamhere/pseuds/Yesiamhere
Summary: Diavolo had been teasing Lucifer all day: first, he had dragged him to the beach with his brothers; then he left him flustered all day with a hickey prominent enough all of them could see. Finally, Lucifer decided that Diavolo was going to get the punishment he needed.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137
Collections: Obey Me





	The way of compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This is me expressing my need for some sort of top Luci in a dialuci fic. Also just as a warning it kinda jumps right in and is pretty uh- kinky? But I hope ya'll enjoy :D

Relaxation really wasn't Lucifer's thing. Yet he had agreed to a vacation to the beach, only because Diavolo had _ins_ _isted_ that Lucifer take a break. However, a break full of relaxation was the opposite of what Lucifer experienced.

This is because Diavolo had teased Lucifer all day: first with the fact that he had even been dragged to the beach in the first place; then, he had left him flustered the entire time with a hickey prominent enough all of his brothers could see, and finally he had accidentally hit Lucifer in the face, with a ball, hard.

In all fairness, the last part wasn't exactly the prince's fault, but it had put Lucifer in an extremely bad mood nonetheless, unable to enjoy the beach at its fullest. That is until Diavolo had made a certain promise to Lucifer along with an apology: to let the fallen-angel have his way with him.

After a long talk between the two of them about what they were willing to do, along with coming up with a safe word between the two of them (Stop) they had gotten to it: and now here Lucifer was, pulling his finger under the red rope that bound Diavolo's thighs to his calfs, checking for a lack of circulation.

Lucifer sat back onto his knees, fully clothed as he admired the sight in front of him. Completely naked in contrast to the fallen-angel was Diavolo: legs wide as they were bound to themselves, showing off Diavolo's thighs as they were covered in a crimson-rope; arms trapped behind his back and his chest puffed out slightly with ropes crisscrossing across it. Lucifer had to admit, looking at his lord like this was starting to turn him on.

Moving around on the bed so that he was behind Diavolo, Lucifer also checked the ropes that bound his arms. Diavolo only chucked, looking to the side of the bed at the mirror that had been placed there- Lucifer had wanted his fiance to see himself as he was dominated.

"Oh Luci- I must say, you really have done such a splendid job on this!" Diavolo hummed, grinning as he praised Lucifer. It only earned him a glare as the two locked eyes in the mirror, "Truly- I'm getting quite excit- _mmph._ " 

The prince was cut of quickly by Lucifer's hand over his mouth as he moved in front of the rope-bound demon again, raising up on his knees so he was taller than Diavolo, almost as if he were trying to intimidate the bigger male, "That's enough. This isn't for you to enjoy, this is your _punishment._ " 

Lucifer smirked as he looked down at Diavolo, basking in the startled expression on his face. Eventually, he pulled his hand away, speaking again in an authoritative tone, "I don't want to hear another peep- o _r else. Understand?_ "

Diavolo couldn't help but smile as Lucifer spoke to him: usually, he was always so intent on doing Diavolo's wishes that in all honesty, it was nice to see this side of Lucifer that the prince rarely got to. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he spoke again, "Yes sir." He watched intently as Lucifer smirked ever so slightly and licked his lips, " _Good._ "

After a moment of just staring at Diavolo he leaned forward, capturing the prince's lips for a rough kiss. His hands moved up, tugging on the ropes that bound his chest, practically groping Diavolo as they moved together. Diavolo moaned into the kiss lightly as Lucifer bit down on his lip, making the dark-skinned demon open his mouth enough for Lucifer to slip his tongue in, dominating their battle easily.

He explored Diavolo's mouth, finding every spot and claiming it as his own. He pulled away after a while with a lustful look in his eyes as he smirked again, moving to the prince's neck. He latched onto a patch of skin, biting and sucking harshly at it. Diavolo moaned at the sensation, slight twinges of pain seeping through from Lucifer's teeth as he left a dark mark on the prince's neck.

Now completely pulling away from Diavolo, he smirked, "And now we're even." He spoke again, before continuing to leave marks all over Diavolo's torso, playing with the ropes that covered it again. He started to move away from his chest, continuing his journey down Diavolo's body.

Eventually reaching Diavolo's semi-hard on, he decidied to tease him, dragging a finger from the bottom of his shaft to the tip slowly. The prince's breathing was starting to get heavier as Lucifer's hand continued to tease him, his other hand coming to rest on one of the prince's bound thighs, digging his fingers into it lightly.

Lucifer finally wrapped his hand around Diavolo, earning a sharp gasp as he started moving, slowly at first to tease the prince, but picking up the pace as they locked eyes. Diavolo pushed against the ropes binding his body, a strange noise coming up from the back of his throat, " _Ah~.._ Luci, more~"

Lucifer stopped moving his hand, keeping it still on Diavolo's dick as an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Diavolo looked worryingly into Lucifer's crimson-red eyes, "Luc-" he was cut off once more as Lucifer gave him a glare, "I'm sorry, _I don't remember giving you permission to speak._ "

Diavolo's eyes widened, remembering the fallen-angels previous words, "Oh- I didn't mean to Luci. I- I forgot." Diavolo's breath hitched, his arousal twitching slightly from the look on Lucifer's face. "Oh? _Then I suppose I'll just have to make sure you know what happens when you do things without my permission, for the future._ " He licked his lips, giving the prince a lustful look before pulling away from Diavolo once more.

Reaching down to the side of the bed, he pulled a box up onto it with them, smirking knowingly as Diavolo watched intently. Lucifer moved around the prince, pressing his chest to his bare back and locking eyes with him in the mirror next to them. Grabbing the demon's crimson hair, he spoke lowly into his ear, "Now then- _what should I do with you, my lord?_ " 

Diavolo's golden eyes continued to stare into Lucifer's crimsone ones, gulping as he anticipated what was to come. "Hmm..how about something simple?" Lucifer smirked, biting at Diavolo's ear and reaching his hands down his body again. His fingers found their way to Diavolo's nipples, pinching and fiddling with them slightly.

Diavolo tried to hold in his moans, biting the inside of his cheeks and squeezing his muscles against the ropes that bound them together in hopes to keep the sounds in. Lucifer only pinched him harder, grinding his semi-hard arousal against Dia's backside as he did, "Moaning is allowed Dia- I won't deny you that."

"Nngh~" The prince complied easily, releasing the moans he was so desperately trying to hold in. Lucifer smirked devilishly, continuing to fiddle with Diavolo's buds before stopping again, giving one of them a small flick and pulling away from his fiance. The prince blinked a few times, still sat on his knees with a confused expression on his face as he questioned Lucifer silently.

"What's wrong? Did you want me to continue touching you? _Well, I don't remember saying I'd do whatever you wanted me to do Dia._ " He gave Diavolo a knowing look as the prince blushed, before grabbing his hair again, pushing him forward now so his red cheek was squished into the sheets, his legs still bound to themselves and his ass high in the air.

Diavolo took a sharp breath in, still startled from their abrupt change as he watched his fiance in the mirror in anticipation. Lucifer licked his lips, a devilish look taking over his face as he stared at Diavolo's ass. He reached forward, giving it a teasing slap, wanting to see what would happen.

" _Mmph-_ " The prince groaned lightly, muffled from being pressed into the bed as his eyes still followed Lucifer in the mirror. Lucifer chuckled lowly, eyeing the small red mark on Diavolo's cheeks before reaching into the box again.

Lucifer pulled out some lube, looking back at Diavolo in the mirror with another sadistic smile, squeezing some of the cold substance onto his fingers. He moved back over to Diavolo, giving his ass another squeeze and pressing a finger inside. His other hand moved to Diavolo's back now, pressing down on it as he thrusted his finger in and out of Diavolo. " _Ha~ah..mmh."_ Diavolo let out another moan, basically melting at all of Lucifer's actions. 

He recieved a smirk from said demon, adding another finger inside of Diavolo, still thrusting at a harsh pace as he started scissoring his fingers. Diavolo moaned loudly again, pressing backwards into Lucifer's hand in an attempt to get more friction. "Look at you Dia- moaning so much from just my fingers, _are you really that desperate?_ "

Lucifer smirked slightly, the only sound filling the room being Diavolo's moans as he added a third finger, "Asnwer me Dia. _I want you to tell me how desperate you are._ " he bit his lip, curling his fingers inside of Diavolo to increase the pleasure. " _A~ah_ \- of course Luci. _hngh~_ Of course I am, b-because it's you~" 

Smiling, Lucifer finally removing his fingers from Diavolo with an approving nod, " _Of course_...That's a good answer. And good answers, well-" He cut himself of as he locked eyes with Diavolo in the mirror, "Good answers get rewards." He smirked, before reaching back into the box again, this time pulling out a different item: a dildo. Diavolo was still breathing heavily, but couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto his face from the excited pile of nerves in his stomach.

Lucifer only smirked, turning back over to the prince again and covering the dildo in the same lube as earlier, purposely taking longer than usual as he positioned the dildo at his entrance, starting to push it in slowly. He leaned forward, pushing Diavolo's body into the bed more as he tugged at his ear lobe with his teeth teasingly, " _Hah-_ _Mm..mmph~_ " The prince buried his face in the sheets, muffling the sounds leaving his mouth.

Lucifer scowled disapprovingly at Diavolo's action, wishing to hear his moans, "Raise your head, I gave you permission to release your moans. _And in consequence that means you are not allowed to keep them from me Dia._ " He pressed the dildo into Diavolo completely up to its base, not waiting for the prince to adjust as he pulled it out again, then slammed it back in.

" _A~ah_!" Diavolo pulled away from the bed as per Lucifer's command, releasing his moans into the room around them and looking to the side of them to watch Lucifer in the mirror again. The fallen-angel only smirked in response, continuing to thrust the toy into Diavolo as deep as possible, "Look at you, _my lord._ You look so slutty right now~ just what would everyone think of you if they could see you~"

Diavolo moaned as he pushed himself back onto the dildo as much as possible, pulling at the ropes that bound his arms behind his back and grinding against the bed in the process. Lucifer rose up on his knees more, wanting to get a better angle as he continued to pump the toy in and out of his fiance, earning a plethora of lewd moans and sounds in response.

Diavolo's breath hitched as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his release, tensing all the muscles in his body as his back arched. Lucifer watched for a moment before grinning a long sadistic smile, and pulling the dildo out of Diavolo completely, denying the prince of coming any closer to finishing, "A-ah...hah?" Diavolo panted heavily, a state of utter confusion on his face once again as his body started to relax, dying down from its earlier high.

"Now now~ what's wrong? Did you forget again?" Lucifer paused, giving Diavolo's ass another teasing slap for good measure before grabbing his sweat-covered and rope-bound body, turning it over so that the prince's back was pressed to the bed rather than his chest, " _This is your punishment- so you only get to come when I say so._ "

Simirking again, Lucifer positioned himself between Diavolo's wide spread legs and leaned forward so that him and Diavolo were face to face, "Do you regret it yet? What you did to me today?" Lucifer bit his lip slightly, both of them staring intently at each other.

A small familiar smile found it's way onto Diavolo's face as he looked up at his fiance, "No- Not one bit Lucifer. _How could I regret wanting to see your cute, flustered face-_ " he smirked ever so slightly as well, still breathing heavily as pushed his hips up to grind against Lucifer.

Lucifer groaned lowly, his eyes growing even more lustful as he scowled, " _Behave, Dia_." He reached his hands down, pinning Diavolo's hips to the bed before smirking again "Sounds to me like you need a little more _discipline. So_ _I_ _suppose I'm just going to have to keep going until you until you apologise~ won't I?"_ He leaned down, capturing Diavolo's lips again and slipping his tongue in easily.

The both of them fought with their lips for a while before Lucifer pulled away and sat up again, leaning back to the box that was still on the bed beside him. Diavolo's eyes wandered to the box, his breath hitching as he wondered what Lucifer was going to pull out next. Lucifer reached into it, purposely shuffling his hand around for a while to tease Diavolo before pulling out another toy: this time it being a butt plug.

Leaning over to Diavolo again, he connected their lips once more, still holding the prince's hips down with one hand while the other playfully turned the plug in between its fingers. Diavolo whined when Lucifer pulled away from the kiss again - which he seemed to be doing an awful lot - and was about to start speaking when the feeling of Lucifer pressing the plug to his entrance again cut him off.

Lucifer smirked as he pushed the toy into Diavolo as far it would go, basking in another one of the prince's small moans. He sat back on his knees and looked at Diavolo, before chuckling sadistically and pulling a small remote out of the pocket of one of his trousers.

Locking eyes with Diavolo, he held the small device up before starting to speak again, "Now then Dia, which mode do you want? Low, or high~?" He smirked again, licking his lips devilishly as he didn't even bother to hear Diavolo's response. Pressing one of the buttons on the remote, Lucifer watched as Diavolo squirmed a little, his mouth opening again to release small moans.

"How does it feel Dia? Is it good?" Lucifer smirked, still pinning Diavolo's hips down with his hand as he stared into the prince's eyes. " _Hngh~_ Y-ye- _aah._ " Diavolo gave up on speaking, only giving a small nod in response, the feeling of the plug vibrating inside him causing his words to become jumbled.

Lucifer hummed, watching for a while as Diavolo continued to squirm underneath him, his dick twitching as if begging to be touched by the other demon. Licking his lips, he pressed another button on the remote, smirking as Diavolo let out an even louder moan, throwing his head back and bucking his hips up.

" _Mmm~ L-Luci~ please, I-_ " Diavolo tried to speak, cutting himself off again with another moan as his insides clenched around the vibrator. "You what?" Smirking, Lucifer reached down and wiped some of the pre-cum off of the tip of Diavolo's arousal.

"I w-want you~ _mmm..~_ I don't want t-toys anymore, _because you're so much better_." Diavolo looked over at Lucifer, still panting heavily as he continued to moan with half-lidded eyes. At this point, Lucifer's self-restraint was starting to crack at the sight of Diavolo bound and spread out for him, moaning out his name and begging for the fallen angel.

Reaching forward and grabbing both of Diavolo's legs, Lucifer dug his nails into the skin, a dangerously lustful look on his face, " _Didn't I tell you already? **I'm not going to do something just because you want me to.**_ " He was breathing pretty heavily himself, his own arousal straining against the material of his trousers almost painfully.

" _Hah~ Lucifer, I know y-you want to aswell~_ " Diavolo begged, knowing patience wasn't exactly Lucifer's strong suit as he stared into his crimson-eyes . The pale skinned demon's face darkened, swiftly releasing Diavolo's legs from his grip before flipping him over once more so his face was back in the sheets, " _Quiet. **That's enough out of you**._"

Lucifer pushed against Diavolo's ass as he leaned forward, grabbing a handful of Diavolo's hair and pulling it so he could speak into the prince's ear, " _This is your punishment, and I'm done playing games."_ He let go of Diavolo forcefully and leant back, pulling out the remote again and pressing one of the buttons before pulling the toy out Diavolo.

The prince whined ever so slightly at the loss of stimulation, but quieted himself quickly as he prepared himself for what was going to come. Lucifer bit his lip, the lustful expression still lingering on his face as he swiftly undid his own trousers. Pulling them down with his boxers, Lucifer took a sharp breath in as the air around them finally hit the skin of his throbbing arousal.

Diavolo's face was still in the sheets as he waited for what seemed an awfully long time, and he _was_ slowly regaining his ability to breathe normally when he felt the tip of Lucifer's hard-on at his entrance. He took a sharp breath in at the cold substance he could feel covering it and moaned out again as Lucifer started to push into him.

Gripping onto the prince's ass harshly, Lucifer moved forward until he was flush against the other's hips. He waited for a moment before pulling practically all the way out of Diavolo and immediately pushing all the way back in again, eliciting a loud moan from the prince in response. Lucifer continued to do this for a while, starting to pick up his speed as he continued to slam into Diavolo.

Leaning forward, one of Lucifer's hands held onto Diavolo's bound arms as he breathed into the others ear, "Ready to apologise yet?" The prince made a sound from the back of his throat before shaking his head almost vigorously. Lucifer made a low growl, sitting back onto his knees as he pushed deeply into the prince, basking in the way his insides seemed to clench around his dick.

He stopped holding onto Diavolo's arms as he raised his hand, slapping Diavolo's ass harshly, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for Dia." The prince only called out his fiance's name in a moan, panting heavily as he drooled all over the sheets below him.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Lucifer continued to thrust in and out of Diavolo powerfully as he reached one of his hands down to Diavolo's own twitching member, wrapping a hand around it and starting to stroke it in time with his thrusts. " _Aa~ah. Hngh~_ " 

"Do you - _hah-_ have any idea how _humiliated_ I was today? All because of you?" Lucifer scowled, moving forward again, biting down on the skin of Diavolo's shoulder as he kept up the pace of his thrusts, occasionally making small circles with his hips whenever they came up against his fiance's.

"Mm~ No-o- _ha~aa~_ " Diavolo was practically putty in Lucifer's hands, unable to do anything but try to move his restrained body in time with Lucifer. "Of course not. Maybe I should make you feel the same humiliation, hmm? How does that sound, Dia? Showing everyone how much of a slut you are?" Lucifer smirked sadisticly and licked at the side of Diavolo's neck, his own breathing slowly starting to get faster and faster as time went on.

"N-no- _mmh~_ don't-" Diavolo whined, desperately trying to get more friction against both Lucifer's hand and dick as felt his already built up release starting to edge closer and closer. "Maybe I will- _Maybe I'll show everyone how you much you beg for me._ " Lucifer used his other hand to grip at Diavolo's thighs again as he found the prince's sweet spot and thrust into it roughly.

" _Aah~_! F-fuck.. _more_ ~" Diavolo stuck his tongue out as he panted, his entire upper body seeming to stick to the sheets of his bed now from how much he was sweating. Lucifer made a strange noise from the back of his throat, continuing to slam into that same spot as his hand that was around Diavolo sped up, " _See? See how much you desperately call out Dia?_ "

Diavolo pressed his cheek even more into the sheets as he curled his toes and flexed his muscles again, an indicator that he was coming dangerously close to his release. Noticing this, Lucifer clenched his hand around Diavolo, stopping him from coming once again even as he continued to thrust into the prince. " _L-Luci~ p-please. I want to-_ "

"And as I said already, this isn't about what _you_ want Dia." Lucifer growled lowly again, leaving marks all over Diavolo's back as he felt the prince clenching around his dick, causing even more friction as he moved his hips. " _Ah~ but Luci-_ " Diavolo whined again, desperately wanting to finish after all the times Lucifer had denied him.

The fallen-angel only scowled, "Then apologise. Let me hear- _mmh_ \- hear how sorry you are Dia... _Say it_." Diavolo bit his cheek reluctantly when Lucifer tightened his grip with both of his hands, causing the prince to moan out again, " _Ha~ ah~_ I'm sorry- I'm sorry Luci~... so _please-_ " Lucifer smiled at that, releasing his hand on Diavolo and continuing to move his hips as Diavolo came all over the bed sheets.

Lucifer didn't stop slamming into Diavolo until he finished aswell, filling Diavolo up almost to the brim. The two stopped talking for a while as Lucifer pulled out, sitting back onto his legs and breathing heavily as he came down from his high. He looked over at Diavolo, both of them locking eyes as Lucifer smirked, noticing how Diavolo's eyes still shined mischievously in contrast to the rest of his drained expression.

Moving forward, Lucifer grabbed the prince's arms, pulling him up by them so that he was back to kneeling on the bed. He moved around again, straddling Diavolo like he had been earlier and gripping his hair, pulling it back to make Diavolo look at Lucifer as he spoke:

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet Dia. _Your punishment has only just begun_."


End file.
